Our study concerns the interrelationships of heme-binding proteins with drug-metabolizing enzymes. The roles of serum and hepatic proteins in the uptake, transport across membranes, and disposal of drugs and pigments will be delineated. We will separate proteins which bind drugs and pigments and study their induction in vivo, in vitro and by rat liver perfusion. Also under investigation is the transport of a variety of agents across hepatic membranes and the placenta. Emphasis will be placed on research employing fetal and neonatal organs and tissues. The aim is to elaborate approaches for the treatment of perinatal intoxications.